


A Little Birdy Told Me That We're Meant To Be

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Oblivious, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, puzzlebonded, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi wishes that Atem was his soulmateAtem wishes that Yugi was his soulmateThey're both idiots who never thought to check the other's back for the damn soulmark





	A Little Birdy Told Me That We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> For "Bonded", because what's more of a bond than that of a soulmate?

Yugi Muto has a problem: His soulmark is in the worst place imaginable

Ok so maybe not _the_ worst, he'll give it that, there are worse places, but it's still pretty bad

Right over his tailbone, like- as Joey so insists on calling it- a "tramp stamp"

Gods he hates that term

And he hates being cursed to barely even be able to see his own soulmark

Not to mention that the chances of him ever seeing his soulmate's mark are pretty much limited to sexual interactions and some hideously embarrassing circumstances, just short of him becoming a doctor of some sort, wich he had breifly thought about when he was younger but... he just couldn't go through all of that for a career he was considerably dispassionate about

Joey said this was his excuse to "get out there" and "have a bunch of sex" and to "let him live vicariously through Yugi"

Yeah..... Yugi wasn't going to do that

It wasn't his fault that Joey's soulmark was on his inner forearm and had thus made identifying his soulmate almost hideously rediculous- or atleast, it _would_ have been, if Kaiba hadn't intentionally kept his own covered up with long sleeves and what he could only describe as "arm gauntlets" all the time

Yugi was still convinced that was why he had started wearing those things after Duelist's Kingdom, he had seen Joey's mark once, decided "nope", and took extra measures to cover up his own

Alot of good it did him when Joey had caught him changing shirts that one time after spilling coffee on him...

Well, Yugi didn't quite have the hang-ups those two had

He didn't care who his soulmate was, he just wanted to be with them, or at the very least know who they were

.....

You know what? Scratch that, there are a few people he _definitely_ would never want to know were his soulmate, but those were VERY few!!

Joey had always said he wouldn't have minded waiting a few years before finding out who his was, that he wouldn't have minded time to "experiment", but Yugi kind of doubted that

Once he and Kaiba had gotten past the initial stage of moderate hatred they had been all over eachother

And that aside, Yugi just wasn't... like that

He wasn't interested in having "experiments", he just wanted to know who he was meant to be with so the beginning of the rest of his life could begin

He knew that was kind of an immature way to look at things but it was the truth and he couldn't help it

He just.... didn't understand why things couldn't be a little bit easier on him, that was all

Oh well, he supposed if there was ever such a thing as a good place to see someone's ass that wasn't a bedroom or a doctor's office, the beach would probably be it

He wouldn't underestimate the power of bikinis and speedos

.... Though he really had to say that he hoped his soulmate wasn't the speedo type....

Flicking to the last page in his comic book, he glanced down at Atem, who had fallen asleep in his lap some time before, and gave him a loving smile, affectionately combing his fingers through the pharaoh's hair, petting him adoringly

He wished Atem was his soulmate...

It would make alot of sense honestly

And wile he had never actually seen the pharaoh's soulmark for himself, he was confident that if it was like Yugi's, he would have said something by now

After all, Atem shared both his body and his memories for years, _surely_ he knew where Yugi's soulmark was

"I hate to disturb you, Mou Hitori, but I'm dying here, I have to go get a snowcone,"

Atem looked up sleepily from where he had been resting on Yugi's lap, and the smaller duelist gave a small chuckle

He really did feel bad, it was akin to disturbing a sleeping cat, but if he didn't get some form of cool-down from the heat, he worried he might end up just bursting into flames

"Ok," the pharaoh yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he watched Yugi get up from where they had been lounging and pat his head

"Do you want one?"

"Oh, yes! Cherry?"

"Cherry, you've got it," Yugi promised with a thumb's up, heading away from the little area that he and their freinds had laid out for themselves

Atem sighed softly- _dreamily_ \- and watched him leave, wondering absently if he should ask Yugi about his soulmark at some point

He couldn't remember having ever seen it before, but to be fair, he had only rarely changed out with Yugi when they weren't dueling or confronting someone, so his knowledge of Yugi's body really consisted of what was readily visible to everyone else, and obviously his soulmark was in none of _those_ places

He had also lost a fair amount of the memories he had gained from Yugi when they separated, and the location of his soulmark was one of them

He knew it would be an awkward conversation but it was one that he still wanted to have

He felt like Yugi was the closest thing to a soulmate he could ever have and he was almost desperate to confirm his suspicions that they might really be destined for eachother

...

He was just too awkward to be the one to bring it up

He had been trying for months now, ever since he came back to the living realm and gained a body of his own again, but everytime he tried it just ended in one disaster or another and he had been more or less giving up as of late

Not giving up _completely_ and _certainly_ not giving up on Yugi himself, but just... on his methods of figuring out this soulmark thing

Conversations weren't going so well so maybe he needed to change tactics, that was all

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pushed himself to his feet and stretched

The cat nap had been nice

He had stayed up too late the night before binging Miraculous Ladybug and had simply gotten up too early this morning for the beach trip, so now that he was refre-

_"HOLY FUCK!"_

Startling, he quickly turned around, staring down at Joey's shocked and awed face and slowly raising his eyebrows, starting to feel a little bit self-conscious

"Um-"

"Your soulmark!!! It's the same as Yug's!!"

"Wait... what? Really!?" Atem asked excitedly, nearly bouncing in place with excitement

"Um, _yeah_? How oblivious do you two gotta be to have literally shared a body an' not know that ya' also share a tramp-stamp?"

"Please don't call it that..."

"Hey, I'm just sayin', you two take 'oblivious' to an entirely new level an' it's kinda concernin',"

Oh well, Atem couldn't bring himself to be all that bothered by Joey's concerns, he was far more busy being overjoyed at the fact that after three thousand years, he finally knew who his soulmate was

And, even better, he was the man Atem was already so in love with

"Well don't just stand there, go get 'im!!" Joey encouraged with a fakely put-off roll of his eyes, startling Atem a little

"O-Oh, right! Thank you for the assistance Joey!" he shouted as he hurried out of their designated area of the beach and rushing towards Yugi, who was standing in line at a snowcone vendor several yards away

"YUGI!!!"

Blinking curiously, Yugi turned and smiled at his partner as Atem ran towards him

"Oh, hi Ate-AH!"

Atem hadn't even given the poor thing time to speak, instead immediately pressing a long, excited kiss to his lips, cupping his face and holding him close as he allowed himself to absolutely _melt_ into the affectionate gesture

"A-Atem..." Yugi breathed, his face slightly red, his heart racing in his chest as he stared up at the pharaoh

"Our soulmarks," Atem breathed immediately, his expression fond and adoring

"Yugi our soulmarks match,"

"W-What?"

Atem didn't hesitate, turning around and stretching a little to show off the beautifull bird mark printed just over his tailbone

The gasp that came from his partner was clearly enough to signal that he had the same mark

"Our soulmarks, the-"

"I know, I see that," Yugi said quickly, grinning happily to himself as he eagerly leanedd up and wrapped his arms around Atem, spinning him around and giving him a kiss of his own, much to Atem's clear delight

"I love you, Atem, I love you so much..."

"I love you too Yugi, I have always known that you and I were meant for something bigger, something more special, something... _deeper_... I am so glad that the gods agree with us,"

"As am I," Yugi breathed softly

"Um, _gods_?" Joey huffed as he stepped up behind the new couple

"'Scuse me but without _your's truly_ here, you two pro'ly wouldn't even know ya' were soulmates till your thirties! An' even then I'd question it,"

Yugi chuckled softly, his expression fond as he turned back to his freind

"You're right Joey, how ever could we repay you for this grand favor?"

The blonde smirked, his expression confident as he crossed his arms over his chest

"I want a grape snowcone,"

"Then a grape snowcone you shall have," Yugi promised, taking Atem's hand and kissing his fingers, much to the pharaoh's _clear_ blush

"Shall we get the snowcones together, Mou Hitori?"

"Yes," Atem smiled back, squeezing Yugi's hand

"Yes, I believe we shall,"


End file.
